Sin importarles nada
by Haira
Summary: [Oneshot][Songfic]Seiya x Serena...Dio un paso, y escucho gritar su nombre, volteo y la vio correr hacia el sin importarle nada…...


Anime: **Sailor Moon -UNIVERSO ALTERNO-**

Pareja: **Seiya x Serena**

Disclaimer: **_Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen_**

[Oeshot [Songfic

Cancion: **Si tu no estas aqui -Sin Bandera-**

Titulo:

**Sin importarles nada...**

Y ahí esta ella...con su vestido blanco de encaje ajustándose delicadamente a su cuerpo, su velo tapándole el rostro, tomada del brazo de su padre, y en su mano libre, un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, caminado lentamente, paso a paso hacia el altar.

Sus pasos eran suaves y lentos, como si no tuviera apuro para aquello, como si no quisiera llegar jamás…la boda perfecta que siempre soñó, que cualquiera quisiera…pero ningún motivo de felicidad...

_No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire.  
No quiero estar así,  
Si tu no estás la gente se hace nadie._

El, vestido de traje parado ahí frente a la vista de dios esperando pacientemente a su llegada, con una sonrisa más que fingida, rogando que cualquier cosa lo saque de ahí...mas ella no era la única que no deseaba ese matrimonio…

El Cura detrás de esa mesa en las que los novios deben dar sus votos y jurarse amor eterno bajo la vista de dios, se mantenía de pie sonriendo, esperando el ansioso y "feliz momento" para una joven pareja...

El sonido de la musica "llega la novia" proveniente de ese viejo órgano tocado por una anciana acostumbrada a las bodas, incitando a la novia a avanzar, retumbaba en las cabezas de los allí presentes, para algunos el coro de los angeles, para otros un calvario...

--------------------------------------------------------

_Sus pasos eran seguros, solo esperaba llegar..._

--------------------------------------------------------

_Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender porque te vas._

Michiru hubiera preferido tocar ese tema de entrada con su violín, esa majestuosa melodía que seguramente hubiera conseguido, pero nada en esos últimos tiempos la incitaban a tal regalo, no estaba inspirada, no podia, y no lo aria, más...recuerdos de esa última plática llegaron a su mente...

**OOOO Flash Back OOOO**

_"no quiero casarme con el"_ dijo la rubia sobre el regazo de su casi hermana Michiru, llorando en silencio, derramando lagrimas de tristeza…-

La peli-verde solo escuchaba sus sollozos silenciosos mientras acariciaba su cabello en esa fría mañana de otoño dentro de su calido hogar, despues de haberla recibido en su casa esa mañana muy temprano…

_"¿Por qué te mortificas entonces?"_ pegunto con voz suave y calmada mientras abrazaba a la rubia quien se aferraba mas a ella y quien se había convertido en su hermana…

_"imposible no hacerlo, lo sabes bien…"_hizo una pausa cerrando con pesadez los ojos esperando que el dolor se fuera…-

_"¿Por qué no te fuiste lejos con Él cuando te lo pidió?"-_ volvió a preguntar sin dejar de acariciar su cabello rubio…-

_"las empresas MOON ansían esta unión…estábamos comprometidos desde antes de nacer…"_ sonrió con melancolía mientras mas lagrimas bajaban por su fino rostro…

**OOOO Fin Del Flash Back OOOO**

Su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada…habían dado los votos matrimoniales, mintiéndose a la cara, mintiendo frente a todos, mintiendo frente a la vista de dios, dejando atrás sus verdaderos sueños para comenzar un futuro incierto…

_No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño  
No quiero andar así  
Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño._  


Se escucho al cura decir _"los declaro marido y mujer…"_ retumbando como eco de montaña en el lugar…

-----------------------------------------

La lluvia había comenzado a caer cuan finas gotas de agua al mar, y solo apresuro el paso…

-------------------------------------------

Bajo su velo blanco de bordados una lagrima cayo para que luego su rostro fuera descubierto por aquel hombre y recibió un beso, leve…y otra lagrima

Cualquiera diría que de felicidad, otros sabían que no era así…

_Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender porque te vas._  


Caminaron tomados del brazo bajo el aplauso de los más allegados y algunos permanecieron con la mirada baja en sus asientos evitando verla a los ojos…conociendo su verdadero sufrimiento, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ella iba con la vista al frente y mas lagrimas cayeron…

Llegaron a fuera cruzando la entrada de puertas de madera abiertas de par en par, adornada de un lazo blanco, donde una limusina los esperaba para llevarlos a su destino y sintieron la lluvia caer sobre ellos y luego los invitados salieron a despedir a la pareja…

_Te derramare mis sueños  
Si algún día no te tengo  
Lo mas grande se hará lo mas pequeño._  


Estos dos se acercaron al auto, el primero en entrar fue su esposo, la rubia iba a imitarlo pero su vista se poso en esos ojos color zafiro deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, Él la observaba con una leve sonrisa llena de melancolía desde la vereda de enfrente…

Había llegado tarde…muy tarde, solo pudo sonreírle falsamente…

Mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia, dio un largo suspiro y volteo el rostro para no mirarlo a los ojos…

_Paseare un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
Tratando de entender quien hizo  
Un infierno el paraíso._

Vio a sus amigas que al fin habían salido a despedirla, sus miradas se posaban en Serena y luego en Seiya quien había volteado dispuesto a macharse…

Observo como cansados de esperar a que se fueran, los demás invitados comenzaron a refugiarse dentro de la iglesia por esa terrible lluvia

Dudo…

------------------------------------

Dio un paso, y escucho gritar su nombre, volteo y la vio correr hacia el sin importarle nada…

------------------------------------

_No te vayas nunca porque no  
No puedo estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí  
Me quema el aire  
Si tu no estas sabrás…_

_"¡Seiya!"_ le grito para que detuviera el paso…

Cruzando la calle corriendo y temiendo que no se alejara mas llego hasta el con lagrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo soltando el ramo de rosas rojas el cual tenia en su mano derecha, siendo correspondida hundiéndose en su pecho…

_Que Dios no va a entender porque te vas  
Si tú no estas aquí…_

"bombón…" susurro aferrándola mas a el y una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos…

"sacame de aquí amor…" dijo levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos, el solo le sonrió de una manera que la tranquilizo y se fundieron en un beso sin importarles lo que digan, ni que ella ya este casada con aquel hombre…

_Sin importarles nada…._

**F**in

¡Konichiwa! despues de mucho...les traigo otra historia de esta hermosa pareja , gomen, no se me ocurria nada y de pronto...click **XD**

Esto comenzo como una trajedia Oneshot, continuo con un drama y termino siendo un Songfic Oneshot Universo Alterno con final feliz **XD**

espero le haya gustado, se que es corto, pero me gusto como quedo...

dejen review, bye

atte:

**_Haira_**


End file.
